A PMDC motor typically includes a stator and a rotor rotatably mounted to the stator. The stator includes a housing and a plurality of magnets fixed to an inner surface of the housing by glue. This type of PMDC motor works well when the power or torque requirement is not high. However, in some application fields requiring high power or torque, such as in electric power steering of a vehicle, the magnets of the motor are liable to separate from the housing, either in whole or in part, under the interaction of the forces between the stator and the rotor.